A Visit From the Past
by nelsona3
Summary: AU Lorelai Gilmore moved to Stars Hollow on her 18th birthday. She met a guy, married him, had kids, and now her past is coming back. Luke/Lorelai Jess/Rory


Author's Note:

Lorelai ended up giving Rory up for adoption when she was a baby. Lorelai moved to Stars Hollow at 18, where she got the job at the Inn and met Luke. Luke and Lorelai got married and had two kids. Luke knows that Lorelai gave up a daughter, but she doesn't talk about it too much. Rory went to Yale and became a journalist, but she didn't go on the Obama campaign. Luke and Lorelai took Jess in when he was 9, so they basically raised him as their own. Jess finished high school, but didn't go to college. He saved up enough money and moved to Philly where he currently works at Truncheon.

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore was done being told what to do. Her whole life she was told what to wear, what to eat, who to be friends with. And she obeyed for the most part. Of course, she wasn't told to get pregnant at 16. No, that was not part of the deal. They told her to give the baby up, she didn't want to. It was her baby. A beautiful baby girl, who had beautiful blue eyes, much like her own. She named her Lorelai, after herself, but decided Rory was the perfect nickname. She held her baby, kissed her baby, loved her baby. And in the end, she still gave up the baby, against her will. She knew that the life she wanted for her baby was not like the one she had had. She could only hope that Rory was being raised in a nice, loving family. She hated giving up her baby, but she hated staying in this dreadful place even more. So on her 18th birthday, Lorelai left without telling her parents where she was going.

* * *

22 Years Later

"Happy birthday!" The voices rang out from all around Miss Patty's dance studio.

"Ah, guys, you shouldn't have!" Lorelai stated, tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course we should have. It's a big day." Luke Danes said, kissing Lorelai. "I know you love parties, so I got the town involved, which I know you would also love."

"And I know you hate parties, so that means a lot." Lorelai said returning a kiss.

"Can you believe we kept the secret?" A young girl came running up to the couple, a huge smile painted on her face. Her blue eyes shined.

"I am surprised. After all, you are a Gilmore. We are not known for secrets." Lorelai said, planting a kiss on the girl's head. "Where's your brother?"

"Talking to Jess. Who brought a girl with him." Hannah's voice teased, a smirk formed on her lips.

"You got Jess to come?" Lorelai asked looking at Luke, who shrugged.

"It was no big deal."

"Of course it was a big deal. That boy has not been home in too long. Wow, this is the best birthday ever!"

Hannah ran off after seeing friends. Luke and Lorelai made their way to Jess who was standing with their son and a young woman neither had ever seen before.

"The prodigal nephew has returned. Wait, are you my nephew? I seem to have forgotten what he looked like." Loreai wrapped Jess into a hug.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Lorelai. It's your birthday, of course I wouldn't miss it. Especially if cake is involved."

"You have been away too long. I even started missing you." Lorelai smiled at the young man in front of her. "You grow up too fast. Pretty soon, this one will be your age." Lorelai said gesturing to the teenage boy beside her.

"I'm not that much younger than him." Hunter said, shrugging off his mom's arms. "I'm only 9 years younger than him. That's not very far away."

"Oh, but it is, young one." Lorelai said before turning her attention go the young woman in front of her. "I am so sorry, we were having a family reunion and forgot to include you into the conversation. I'm Lorelai, Jess' fabulous aunt, who basically raised him into this handsome man he is today."

Jess mumbled, shaking his head, "I wouldn't go that far."

The young woman smiled at her, already liking this crazy lady. Lorelai returned the smile, trying to figure out why this girl seemed so familiar to her.

"I'm Rory. It's very nice to meet you. Jess has told me a lot about you."

"Rory. That's a pretty name. Is it short for anything?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"I'm actually not sure. My parents adopted me when I was a baby. The only thing I had was a blanket that had Rory stitched into it, so they decided Rory was going to stay my name. We assumed maybe Aurora, but officially, just Rory on the birth certificate."

"Oh, you're adopted?" Lorelai asked, wanting more information.

"Yeah, my parents adopted me when I was a few months old. I actually know very little about my birth mother. I've actually started looking into it some more, but every clue I get ends. My parents passed away in a car accident a few years ago, so it's been me on my own for a while and I figured it was time to find out about my past."

"Rory's a journalist for the _Philadelphia Inquirer_. Which is why looking into her birth mother is a perfect job for her." Jess added.

"But I can't seem to find a lead, so it's been quite a struggle. Oh well, I have found a new distraction anyways." Rory smiled at Jess, who returned the smile.

"We met when Rory stumbled into Truncheon."

"I literally stumbled into Truncheon. I tripped right as I was walking in. Luckily, I had someone to help me up." Rory looked at Jess admiringly. "We began talking, turns out we have a lot in common. I was new to Philly and Jess showed me around. We became fast friends."

"So this is why you haven't been home." Lorelai said, eyes narrowed playfully.

"I'll admit, Rory has kept me a little occupied in Philly, but I was also working on a project. I am not quite finished with it, but when I do, you two will be the first to get it. Trust me, you will love it."

"How long are you here?" Luke asked.

"A couple of days. I want Rory to see where I come from. Plus, I know everyone will love her. How could they not?" Jess smiled to his girlfriend, who blushed slightly. "Could we stay at your place?"

"Of course! You can bunk with Hunter, back in your old room, and Rory can bunk with Hannah. We will definitely be having a family movie night. We have to show Rory what she has been missing her whole life." Lorelai said smiling at the couple. "Well, it is my party, so I guess I need to mingle. I can't wait to get to know you, Rory."


End file.
